A single computing device can be configured to run multiple operating systems. Current dual operating system architectures utilize dual boot or operating system (OS) toggling (“dual native OS”) approaches, or virtualization (“dual virtual OS”) techniques. Both dual native OS and dual virtual OS can be supported on the same device, but currently, a file format conversion is required in order to switch from a dual native OS environment to a dual virtual OS environment. That is, the OS image in the native environment needs to be converted to a format that can be recognized by the guest OS file system.